


A song of Blood and Fire

by Raspberry_Squirrel



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Character Growth, Flashbacks, alucard trevor sypha shipping, heartbreak all around, labor trama, long ass fairy tale, major trigger warning, takes inspiration from many stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Squirrel/pseuds/Raspberry_Squirrel
Summary: “You will wed the king. Dark his throne, dark his crown, dark his shroud... Red will be yours.”It's a tale old as time. If a person reads closely along the worn pages, they may come to realize that the story of the hunter, the scholar, and sleeping soldier, has happened more than once.





	1. Once upon a time

It was always the same day in the small village of Lupu. Except for Sundays of course. The same small habits where large changes were unheard of. Which all things considered, made a single person’s big habits with small changes quite the irritation in the hive-mind of the villagers. 

Dawn was just peeking over the rooftops when the birds began to sing their daily morning song. The dewy smell of grass hung in the spring air. Farmers woke to milk the cows, stores opened to sell their goods, and the baker began to bake new batches of bread. 

At the edge of Lupu village sat a tiny cottage as ordinary as anything. Two small windows and a chicken coop by a tiny stream surrounded by yellow spring flowers. The village was bustling with the usual morning routine by the time a young woman with light blond hair carrying a tiny basket emerged from the cottage.  
She was a few yards out when a slightly older woman ran out to her

“Wait! Lisa you forgot the list again!” she called before reaching her and shoving the list in the basket. 

“Oh sorry Christine, thank you” Lisa replied sheepishly.

Christine shook her head, the dark blond locks shaking out of the loose bun on her head. “Honestly I never know where your head is at”

“On my neck I suppose” Lisa joked.

Christine sighed exasperated already for the week. “You’ll lose your neck if you don’t quit with” she gestured to all of Lisa “- just don’t do anything to make people talk today please. It’s enough already I had to explain to Father Gregory the other day that your medicine tea is to help women with blood pains and not devilry…”

Lisa nodded, her humor beaten down. “Christine I promise I won’t do or say anything stupid, may I leave for the market now?”

A cool breeze blew through the trees around them, giving a slight chill. Christine took off her thin shawl and wrapped it around Lisa. She smiled and took it a sign it was ok to go.

Lupu was always busier the closer a person got to the center of it. Lisa loved the movement and the liveliness, but there was something wanting. She knew each morning like a play rehearsed.  
The order in which the stalls and stores opened, to which people walked about in what speed, and where the children would be running around. It seemed though, that no one else saw this. Because just then as one of the boys was running by a stack of crates a man carrying a basket of groceries hurried around the corner (as he did almost everyday) and bumped right into him, nearly spilling the contents.  
“Watch it boy!” the man called. But the boy had already run of to a group of other children. 

Moving about the crowded streets easily Lisa could see the buns from the baker’s shop freshly baked and sitting at the window booth to sell. 

“Good morning!” Lisa called as she walked to it. The sweet smell of bread filled the air. She grabbed two loves and held out her money.

“Good morning Lisa! How goes your day?” the baker called back, sticking his lumpy face with smears of flour out the window, and grabbing the coins with dough caked hands.

“It goes well. I’m running errands, and just finished reading this wonderful book about different plants that-”  
“Daniel I’m out of milk! Get Me the jug!” The baker called to his son, interrupting Lisa. She shrugged and continued on her way. 

“For a pound of beef? That’s too expensive!” Lisa argued with the butcher.  
“Oh I suppose your predicting powers told ye that did they?” The butcher lady argued back. She was a stout woman with thin greasy grey brown hair. There was usually no arguing with her high prices from anyone else. Of course, this was Lisa.  
“They’re not powers, I just like to watch the clouds...”

“See tellin future from clouds” The butcher woman accused. 

It was an argument they had several times since she “predicted’’ the unexpected downpour last summer. People who did listen, including the butcher, had been able to save their basement food stores from water rot. No one thanked or told her though, things like that just are not natural and have no place being thanked.

“I will not be hagglin with a witch, ye either take meat at price or leave it.” The butcher woman said sternly.

Lisa begrudgingly paid for the meat and walked away to the trader’s shop further down the street.  
“I’m not a witch” she muttered. Her mouth tasted bitter. But she did feel sorry these people didn’t understand.

A small bell that hung on the door jingled when she opened it. The trader’s shop was one of the oldest buildings in Lupu. Travelers coming through would often stop there. The place had many things from clothes to tools to trinkets, even a small collection of books. All of which had been read several times by Lisa.

“Mr. Adi?” she called  
A man came out of the curtained off room behind a counter, he wasn’t old, but he wasn’t young either. The patches of grey in his shoulder length black hair as well as his aged grey eyes told as much. Lisa considered him one of her only friends.

“Ah Lisa! How was that book on botanical medicines?” he asked, genuine interest showing in his smile.  
“It was so nice to have something new. I took many notes, although it’s hard to tell if some of the information is correct. The speakers that came through last summer had different ways of using Taxa mixes.” she replied handing him a green book out of the basket.

“Ah but it must’ve been a very good read” Mr. Adi laughed “- you did borrow it only yesterday morning.”

Lisa laughed too before going to the small bookshelf.  
“I suppose then there isn’t anything new” She sighed brushing her fingers over the worn spines. A small dark blue one with no name caught her eye. Her face broke out into a bright smile

“How about this one?” she asked handing it to him.  
Ah.  
Mr. Adi knew that one “This one? You’ve read it five times.”

“It’s my favorite. Daring sword fights, magic spells! A sleeping soldier! A hunter in disguise!” she exclaimed, more passion in each word. Mr. Adi knew well when a book has chosen a person, and her joy of reading it was simply endearing.

He placed it in her hands and guided her out the store saying as they walked “Well if you like it that much then this story is yours”.

He was giving it to her!  
“But sir-”

“Ah Ah, consider it a three month early nameday present”

“Thank you very much!” she said as she opened it and turned.

Mr. Adi shook his head, and smiled, that girl was quite the bit of sunshine.

Knowing the daily village routine by heart was quite the advantage when reading while walking at the same time. She easily moved around the people as if she really was watching where she was going. It wasn’t until she was in site of her home that a voice calling her name broke the paper spell.  
“Hm” she said, turning to see a skinny young man, the baker’s son, catching his breath with his hands on his knees.  
“hello Daniel!” 

“I, pant, don’t, pant, know how you do it” he said straightening up.

Lisa’s eyebrows furrowed and she put the book in her basket. “Do what exactly?”

Daniel scratched his sandy brown hair and gestured to the village with his other hand “just, moving...around I suppose.” he paused in his scratching as he remembered something “oh!”  
“-y-you dropped this” he stammered, blushing a little as he pulled a black ribbon out of his pocket and held it out to her.

Lisa fingered at ther braid to find it was falling out “oh! Thank you” she said. Taking the ribbon and quickly securing her loose curls. “I didn’t even realize it fell out.”

Daniel blushed a deeper shade and looked away. “I saw you reading as you walked past and it just, fell out”.

Lisa rubbed the back of her neck. Wishing the warm feeling on her own cheeks would go away. But not him. No. They'd talked a little only a handful of times since she had gotten back a year ago, only small talk.  
If sneaking a kiss behind a barn before Christmas counted as small talk.... He ran just to return her hair ribbon.  
Some other boy might have kept such an intimate item.  
She wanted to talk more with him. What else could she say…  
Their eyes met and his blush completely covered his face and neck. The spots of flour could hardly hide it.

“Well?! Invite him for dinner already!” Christine yelled from the cottage door. Causing them to jump a little.

“I - I just came to return that, sorry, maybe we can go for a walk later this week?” Daniel stammered.  
Lisa’s small smile returned and she gave a silent nod.

Daniel’s blush stayed as he turned and walked back down the road.

Christine walked up beside Lisa. They looked down the road for a moment before Lisa handed her the basket and went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading the first chapter of this fic which took me year to bother to type the start of. Please tell me what you think! and be prepared, this story is going to go well beyond season two with quite a lot of surprising twists, as well as fleshed out backstory for most of the main characters.


	2. Shell

“So anything of interest happen today?” Christine asked as she sorted the contents of the basket. Pausing as she picked up the blue book and placing it gently on the cushioned chair beside her.

Lisa, who was knitting on the bed, shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes heavily concentrated on the placement of the yarn. “Not much, that toad of a woman has increased the price of her beef.” 

“Again?!”

Lisa paused and looked up “No, actually, the butcher decided she wants to be friends and wants to give me an entire cow free” she said with sarcasm heavy in her voice, and hardly able to keep a straight face.

Christine snorted, smirking a little. “I suppose it takes a cow to give one”

It was a silent moment of knitting and putting away the groceries before both girls burst out laughing.

It took several minutes for them to calm down due to bursting into new giggles each time they managed to get quiet. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Lisa put down her knitting and got up from the bed to grab the little blue book.  
“I should talk to that woman… but I don’t want to cause any more trouble for you than you started” Christine said.

Lisa thought to argue but thought it better to have that bit brushed aside, and held out the little blue book  
“Mr. Adi gave me this.” she said.

“Such a kind man” Christine replied “-That one’s your favorite isn’t it? The one with the sleeping soldier?”

Lisa nodded. Her fingers gently petting the cover. “It’s such a blessing to know how to read.”

Christine smoothed down the frizzy side braid of Lisa’s hair “It’s more a blessing to hear you read”.

Such was the small happenings in the small village of Lupu.

Spring had began to give way to summer, the green of nature bloomed in full, but not much else. Lisa had taken a few walks with baker’s son. He was quiet, never really understood her. But at least he didn’t go out of his way to make her feel, odd or bad about...how she was. His company was always pleasant, and Christine liked him very much. 

As was expected in Lupu, this too fell into monotony. At the beginning of the week Lisa would walk with Daniel and talk about the plants they saw and what might they be used for. Well. She mostly talked and he mostly listened plenty content as he carried the basket full of various herbs she had gathered.

At the end of the week Christine would have him stay for dinner. Daniel always brought fresh baked rolls. At these dinners he and Christine would talk mostly of dull things such as the weather and health and who is who. Lisa would mostly listen and eat, not quite content. But as close as one could get to it. She did like Daniel… but that was it. He was the best a girl could get in their tiny village. It was simple what they had. Her lips had been in that kiss they shared those months ago, just not her heart. Did she more than like him? She found him to be rather good company, and wouldn't mind kissing him again. She might be somewhere in between like and love. Was this almost love? Lisa couldn’t tell, she only gave him thought when she was around him.

It was in the middle of one of these weeks between the two special days that rumor of a sweating sickness began to trickle through town. As well as heavy rain.

It was late evening and the fire in the hearth was warm on their hands and faces while the two women quietly knitted away. It was about the only thing of interest Lisa had in common with Christine, and she made sure to do it often. Rain pattered the roof of the cottage and the ground outside. 

Lisa spoke first in a hushed voice hardly heard above the downpour.  
“Mrs. Wedley’s boys fell ill this morning. I tried to give her the herbs needed to help with their breathing and fever… She told me that prayer and trust in the lord is all they needed.”

Christine looked up not stopping her knitting “Did she throw the herbs away? Or give them back?”

Lisa shook her head, not looking up from her work. Christine put her hand on her shoulder, making her pause and look up a little. 

Christine’s lips turned up in small encouragement. “Then that means she will use them. Sometimes, people want to dislike something however useful it may be. Because they would rather be ignorant and hopeful, than to try everything and have failure upon their own shoulders. But she will use the medicine in secret.”

Lisa knew there was truth in her words, however much it stung, but something else came up in her mind as Christine got back to her knit work.  
“Is that why people only go to see Maggie at night?”

Christine abruptly stopped as Lisa continued “She gives them the help they need yet they act ashamed of it.”

Maggie, or as people whispered, Maggie the wood witch, lived far into the forest. As far as Lisa knew she was a healer. But Lisa never dared to seek her out because no one would accompany her Plus she was too scared to sneak off on her own for such a large and unfamiliar distance. People went for medicine when the moon came up, and came back healed or to heal their families. 

“I won’t have you becoming like that hag! Alone and considered a witch, outcast with no husband!” Christine snapped

“I know, but I can’t just do nothing when I can do something. People are hurting in the world. Doesn’t the bible teach us kindness and preach forgiveness” Lisa argued “-I don’t know why I’m like this or why I see the world as I do, I can’t help it!”

Christine sighed and looked at the crackling fire and back to Lisa who had worry in her eyes and shaking hands. The loops on her needles heavily tangled. 

She sighed again, more tired and knowing. “It’s… not as simple… The lord may preach goodness. But there are different kinds…” She knew what she felt but lacked the words that could convey the sad contradiction of the world they lived in. “-Even Jesus Christ, who did his best, was still crucified by the people he tried to save. You’re only fifteen Lisa, You have much to learn. Please, at least try to live as a young woman is meant to. It’s safer. ”

Lisa could only close her eyes which were in some ways were still wide open, and brimming with tears.

The older girl knew there was nothing else that could be said at the moment. Lisa had always had this way with her mind. But it wasn’t good. Christine knew what ‘different’ meant for people like her. And hoped she would grow content with simpler things… perhaps it was best to speak with Daniel's father about pushing for a formal courtship.

Lisa put her knitting away and silently crossed the room to her side of the bed. Bringing her tiny blue book out from under the pillow and reading it in the dim light. The only sound once more was the sound of crackling fire, and the downpour of the warm summer rain.

It was little after dawn when Lisa woke to tend to the chickens. She had just got done gathering the eggs when Christine stepped out in her shawl with a basket. “I’ll be back later Lisa, I’m going to see if our blankets will sell and have finally a word with that butcher about her prices.”

“Ok, I’ll get started on spinning the yarn while you’re out.” Lisa responded

Christine nodded in approval and went on down the road, stopping before the bend in the hill to wave.  
Lisa waved back, before fetching the feed bucket for the chickens, careful of the large puddles.  
Chickens were easy, spinning was tedious, but it was what put the food on their small shelves. They made a small living with the knitted blankets they sold. Lisa was decent enough. But Christine was an artist with her speedy intricate designs. Mr. Adi would buy them and sell to the people who came through town. Lisa did fancy the idea of learning other trades, like crocheting lace. But that wasn’t where her heart was in.

She took her small boots off before entering the cottage so as not to track the mud caked on them. It was a small space brightly lit by the sunlight coming in through the two small windows and the open door. Few belongings, mostly necessities, furniture on the floor and herbs drying on the wall. With the only luxurys being Lisa’s blue book under the pillow, and the plush red and green quilt with embroidered daisies that Christine won in a festival contest a few years ago.  
Lisa stretched her back and prepared the wool and wheel for spinning while humming a merry tune their Mother used to sing. Daydreaming of the wonders the wide world outside their small village might hold. Wishing she could just walk right down that dirt path and realize her deepest hopeful desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello reader. thank you for reading the second chapter. You might have noticed that the Lisa I wrote isn't quite like the version we fell in love with the first episode of Castlevania. That's because I'm starting Lisa very young, quite a few years before she meets Dracula. Optimistic, and kind, naive, yet a little unknowingly leading poor Daniel along. But people change over time. She isn't being like this on purpose. Just the inexperience in the life of a young girl from a small village. Kinda hard to tell yet what is real love and what's just convenient.  
> Kind of a Jane Austen start. Please tell me what you think in the comments :)


	3. Larva

Down in the village square, Christine had just gotten done giving the stingy butcher lady a bear-rivaling set of words about the price of meat. Turned out as information from another customer (who was fond of Christine’s blankets), that the butcher was charging solely Lisa the especially high prices. ‘Oddness includes a tolerance charge’ The butcher had told her before Christine unleashed the whole of her harsh vocabulary upon the burly unsuspecting woman.

No one takes advantage of her family and gets away with it. Christine was triumphant in her quest, and even got a few coins back for her trouble. As well as a small audience. The sister of the ‘odd one’ having a heated argument with a woman four times her size was quite the entertainment.

Christine turned around to proceed to the trader’s shop. Those who had been staring and caught went awkwardly about their business. She felt rather short of breath as she walked and attributed it to the yelling.

After selling all five of the blankets to Mr. Adi, Christine went to the baker. As she moved about town she noticed there was a significant shortage of people out and stalls open. She stopped by Mrs. Wedley’s stall where she usually bought wool, only to find it was Mrs. Wedley’s mother there. The old woman looked half awake and half in the grave with her bony structure swimming in shawls despite the warm summer day.  
“Good day, how are the boys, is Mrs. Wedley well?” Christine asked.   
The old woman jerked up from her half sleep to answer “They’re doing well. The fever broke this morinin. My daughter however caught their sweats and can’t barely ge a breath. They’re taking care o her, the good boys.”  
Christine knew the hidden message in what she said.   
That they knew Lisa’s medicine worked, and they were using it quietly. It warmed her heart to know. She gave her best wishes and continued on down towards the smell of warm bread. wiping the sweat off her brow. Wisps of hay colored hair sticking to the sides of her face. It certainly was a warm day...

“I will not have my only son bein associated with that girl, it’s bad enough people talk” The baker grumbled. His way did not come with malice towards Lisa, but out of love and worry for his son’s reputation. They've been talking for close to an hour as the baker sold his bread. Christine was feeling quite near exhausted.

“I understand your worry, but I think with Such a fine christian boy as her husband, Lisa may calm down and want for duties as a mother.”  
Christine knew this was not true, and it really wasn’t the whole reason she was trying to arrange this.  
The baker’s pudgy face looked like it was giving some thought to the matter.

Christine knew she struck something he wanted. “-She is young and healthy, I’m sure she can give plenty of little grandchildren who can continue the family business.” 

His beady eyes lit up. Bread and buns were serious business. As were grandchildren.

“Well, she is a fine lovely girl...she does attend Sunday mass…” he mused tapping his large chin

Christine beamed, she had him! Lisa’s future would be secured!

A seriousness swept over the baker’s face as he said “I’ll allow to the start of fall for this courtship. By then if Daniel finds her unsatisfying to wed then the courtship will be cut off, and I won't allow any of this walking and dinners nonsense.”

Good enough.

“Thank you, I’m sure they’ll be engaged by the first harvest”

What wonderful news! Christine practically skipped her way back to the cottage. She was breathing hard as she walked in the door, mindful to take her muddy shoes off and nearly falling over. “Lisa! The baker’s son is going to court you! You’ll be married by fall and an expecting mother by spring! These people won’t cast you out, you’ll have a secured place here!” she sang as She pulled Lisa from her chair and hugged her.

Lisa, despite her reservations on the whole arrangement couldn’t help but be happy too for the moment. When Christine was happy about something it was as easy to catch as a cold.

“Whoa ok, he hasn’t even properly started with the courtship lets not speed along.” she said hugging back.   
Well, to think about it, the idea of the shy baker’s son baking his bread while she worked her herbs and medicine did spread a warm feeling in her chest.

Christine let go and sat in the chair across from Lisa’s, she was even more out of breath now. But still smiling.

“I suppose you want to get started on my dress with me haha!” Lisa joked. 

But Christine, did not respond. In fact she looked pale -Lisa felt her clammy forehead- and growing warmer by the minute.  
The older girl had no idea where this sudden dizziness came from, her head was pounding. “Christine?” She heard lisa call faintly.   
Her vision blurred...She was so warm. 

In the next day just about the entire village fell sick. Lisa would've helped, but her own fever kept her at Christine’s bedside. Coughs and sweats kept her shaking as she just about stumbled around the cottage putting together what they needed. At one point Lisa crawled on her hands and knees from the bed to keep the fire going. She worked to the best of her ability with what herbs and knowledge she had. 

By the end of two days Lisa’s fever had broken.

Christine’s had not.

It was all numb,  
and cold,  
burying her older sister.   
Lisa had wrapped her in her favorite sheet, and dug the hole. Father Gregory gave a short and curt funeral service.A rough cough interrupting every other word. He came through to check on the villagers when Lisa’s calling to Christine prompted him to open the cottage door. No one else could come, according to him, what was left of the village was sick, and he had several more services to give.

The stone cold fact of alone was creeping in.  
Two days she spent kneeling at that shallow grave. No tears, no sound. Just the memory of Christine’s face the day before she fell sick. Going over the past couple months even. As if remembering could conjure her back.  
But the dirt at Lisa’s knees did not stir.

She must’ve got up at some point to tend to the chickens, to eat, and get water. But Lisa couldn’t quite remember. When all was done, she didn’t bother grabbing her shawl, or combing her yellow matted hair or putting on a clean dress before the walk to town. 

She needed to sit before, but she knew if she did in that moment she might not ever get up.

So she walked that grey day, only fifteen, not wanting to turn back to that empty cottage with the shallow grave.

The streets were empty save for a few coughing individuals. The air carried the stench of shit and bile. All the stalls were closed. No lights came from any shop… except the baker’s.

Lisa hobbled quickly to it and knocked on the door. After a moment Daniel opened it. He was pale,thinner, but alive.   
“Daniel” Lisa croaked

“I remembered the things you said on our walks, they saved us Lisa.” he said

The numb spell shattered, and she fell into his arms sobbing.


	4. Chrysalis

The rest of the summer was just as grey. Half the village had died in that horrible week, Mr. Adi among the many. For the rest of the season the living kept a wary eye while keeping distance from the girl who got back her health so fast.   
The Baker, however, stayed true to his word and allowed a courtship between Daniel and Lisa. 

She had turned sixteen a few days after the sickness swept through.

Lisa went about her days as usual, the only change being in her company and demeanor. She did not laugh or cry, but simply went about.  
She took comfort in Daniel’s company, as he spent most days walking the woods with her silence or kneading dough as she knit. He held her often and for long moments, never once taking advantage of her mourning. Though she knew he longed to kiss her again. And she knew his arms were ones she could count on to hold her. Perhaps this was almost love?

“Lil darling?” came Daniel’s soft voice through the doorway of the tiny cottage. That was what he had come to call Lisa during their time together. She had thought to call him Danny, but she liked each letter of his given name as much as each of his kind brown eyes.

Lisa had been spinning yarn when he’d come to the dusty cottage. She turned with a small smile to see he had brought wildflowers. She put aside the spinning wheel to quietly get up and smell the bright flowers while he was still holding them.

“They’re beautiful” she said, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

He blushed a deep pink and hung them up to dry “I figured, they look nice, and you could make those medicines from them.” he said.

She held her sides and tilted her head thoughtfully as he did so. He understood her, and would provide her a simple life while allowing her to do what she could. A sweet young man who would bring her flowers and love her.  
Lisa didn’t think she was suited for the simple, she wanted more, to learn, to see the world, to help the very many who were suffering.

But here was the baker’s son with medicinal flowers. 

This is almost love.

She walked up to him and brushed her lips against his. Perhaps almost love with a simple life, was just enough.

Lisa had made more of an effort the past couple weeks in the courtship with Daniel. Holding his arm when they walked, and giving him the time when he asked her of it. His father was impressed when she came one day to the shop to help with the baking…

Lisa knew the question would come…

...But what he said, was entirely unexpected. 

He gently pulled away from her and held her hands in both of his. Shy brown eyes meeting her watery blue ones. 

“Lisa, I know you don’t feel the same for me as I do you. From the day you came back from the convent I have loved you. I Have dreamed since that first kiss that Christmas, of our life, our children. You’ve done me a kindness in allowing me the chance to be at your side this past summer. I know you may never come to love me. But I still ask you to consider, allowing me to give you all that I am and all that I can give. I only ask that you share this life with me.”

Daniel took a shaking breath. Such long speeches (or really, much talking beyond a sentence) were not usual of him.

Lisa to say the least was surprised. He knew. The whole time. How foolish was she, how cruel in dragging him along. Yet he still…

Daniel closed with “I’ll hope for your answer at sundown tomorrow”, and gave her a tender kiss on her brow. He then left without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading (sorry this chapter was a bit short) and please comment. This story runs on feedback and I am thankful for every comment and kudos :)


	5. Hatchling

The next morning brought a sense of...resolve. Lisa had not slept much that night and had laid beneath the warm red and green quilt watching the light grow between the slips of the thin curtains. It felt like life was about to settle into a premeditated plan. 

She would know all to expect for the rest of her life should she stay here and marry Daniel. 

A wife, a mother, a knitter and a baker...but not what she wanted to be. Not what she wanted to do.

People would fall ill and die. What little she knew would not be enough. But at the same time it would be enough for what the people of Lupu wanted, what Daniel would want. She would live out a safe and simple life. Nothing that would deviate from the expectations of a pious christian woman.

But she had to know more. She needed to do something. Lisa blinked and squinted as the light grew brighter. The thoughts swimming in her head swirled around Christine’s face in her last hours, the dead silence in the grey village, Mr. Adi piled with the rest in the mass grave, and the thin figure of Daniel as he opened the door.

No.

There was someone who might be able to teach her more… Lisa sat up resting her elbows on drawn up knees. While combing a hand through her straw tangled hair a plan began to take form in her mind. Before she could make another decision with her future she must see what she could do about that of the village’s. She didn’t owe these people help by any means, but it simply wasn’t right to allow suffering when there was knowledge out there to do something about it.

Lisa whipped back the covers and jumped up to open the curtains. Resolve outweighed her fear of the woods, this would be her first step out into the world and helping her people. Daylight flowed in like water. It seemed for the first time in a long time, the cottage breathed with warmth. She would seek out Maggie the wood witch.

Any person in Lupu only knew the way from whispering of a dirt path found by a dead hollow tree. All she had to do was follow the stream close her cottage all the way to the entrance of the forest, a little ways in (no one ever said how far) she would find the tree.  
For the journey Lisa braided her freshly washed hair to the side, put on a simple shawl, and pocketed a small meat knife. There was no knowing what dangers a person would run into in there.

Or if she could even find Maggie for that matter…

Lisa shook the thought out as she left her home and began to journey upstream towards the dark wall of trees in the distance. The day was bright and warm with not a single cloud in the light blue sky. Birds chirped and rabbits hopped about in the tall grasses. The foreboding shape of the woods was very out of place for the scenery. Her heart was pounding in her ears by the time she reached them. Lisa had lived in Lupu her whole life, and never dared to venture far, save for the monastery she stayed at for a year.   
It seemed so long ago.   
Though the day was warm, windy, and bright, a line of shadow seemed to cut off the inner wood from the rest of the world. Even the stream beside her seemed to change in some way beyond in the darkness. 

She took a breath and stepped forward.

It was as if all sound in the world had been swallowed up in the shadows. As well as, strangely, much of her fear. Wonder and caution guided her steps along the silent stream. Ducking low curving branches and climbing over gnarled roots. Any light that found its way between the tightly packed canopy was turned almost a greyish blue.

It was kind of pretty.

Yet strange. Not even chirping birds could be heard. Not a gust of a breeze came through the silent trees.  
A shiver ran down Lisa’s spine as she remembered that most people who go into the wood try to find their way in the dark.

In the dark. 

At night.

The thought prickled along her spine, creeping its way into her skin.  
Even with a torch to light her way it would be too… “Gah!” Lisa shouted and scurried along. Silently berating herself for causing her own fright.

The woods grew darker the further upstream she got. The only sound came from Lisa’s boots crunching the leaves and various twigs along her chosen path. It was as if night was really falling, though by now only a few hours should have passed. It should be close to midday.

Lisa began to stumble, nearly falling over into the stream several times.  
Stubbornness and desperation drove her on.  
At one point one of her worn boots caught on a large root and sent her face first to the ground.  
Lisa grumbled and smacked a pile of leaves in frustration. She sat up and looked over her shoulder, almost considering going back.

She should have found the hollow tree by now. 

She could barely see anything.

It was probably too far anyways. She could learn elsewhere...

No.

She had to start here.

If a stumble and a trip in the dark is all it would take to make her turn back, then she had no business coming this far or wanting to learn to heal in the first place. 

But having gotten gotten this far, meant she can theoretically travel the same distance again. Pretend that she was already half way. And besides, If she was going to learn to help people she should get used to uncomfortable and strange situations.

A flicker of Christine’s pale face went across her mind. All that she did to try to give Lisa a better life right before, right before...This isn’t what she would want for Lisa… But if she had known more…

Lisa got up, brushed the dirt from her face and skirts, and continued on her way.

Or

Would have.

If the stream was still beside her.

Lisa knelt to try to find the water with her hands. All that she could feel was leaves, grass, and dirt.

Where was the stream?!

She could have sworn it was right beside her when she fell.  
It was too dark to see anything now!  
Lisa scrambled up and rushed fast in the dark in hopes of finding it again. Only to nearly run face first into a tree.   
Her hands grasped at the bark in her growing fright. A loud pounding began to fill her ears. Her mouth went dry. All Lisa could do was hold onto the tree and pray that the dark didn’t swallow her up.

Fast heavy breathing filled her ears with the pounding, and for a terrible moment she thought it might not be her own. Sweat trickled down her neck like the sticky saliva of a terrible horror she was sure was there.

A sudden light came from the side of the tree. Lisa’s voice caught deep in her throat making her unable to scream in fright.  
But.   
Out of the tree it seemed, walked a woman holding a torch. She looked almost old, Matted long hair and layers upon layers of cloth. It was the eyes that held Lisa’s attention though. They were an icy grey.

She couldn’t help but stare for a moment before realizing, she had found the tree! She had found Maggie!

A chuckle scratched it’s way out of Maggie “My, never has one young as you shown up at my door. And in the middle of the day.”

Lisa squeaked “my a-pp-ologies if-”

“Ah Ah none of that, I quite like company and I know why yer here”. Maggie interrupted. 

She turned to go back motioning for Lisa to follow her. Lisa peeled herself from the tree and quietly followed her. It looked like there was no opening in the tree, but at a slight turn, Maggie then disappeared into it! Lisa combed her hands across the rough surface and then felt empty space. She reached out further to try to feel what looked only inches from her, then realized with the way the tree had grown the opening had been concealed by natural illusion in the patterns of the tree bark.

A aged voice called out “It seems you traveled quite a ways to stand in a doorway”

Lisa scampered into the tree to catch up. The hallway of climbing roots and vines curved and slanted down. The ground worn smooth by the many comings and goings of Maggie’s anonymous patients.   
Squinting in the near dark, Lisa could see light up ahead. After ducking under a red curtain she found herself in a small room. Complete with simple furniture, a warm fireplace, vases of various sizes, and Maggie sitting in a large worn armchair by the fire. Smiling knowingly at Lisa as she took it in. The young girl was amazed at just how much there was. There were so many pots and vases and, bones?!  
A bone chandelier hung from the ceiling amongst the tightly packed dry herbs.  
“Just cow bones for aesthetic” Maggie commented. 

Lisa gulped and sat in the chair across from her.

Maggie’s dead eyes bore into her as she spoke “So, a girl from a small village wants to learn in the healing arts.” she chuckled, “-Yer not going to learn what you need to know from me. My practices aren’t of… scientific means.”

Lisa was confused, but had found, at least her small voice “But you can make medicines.”

Maggie nodded “aye, that I can do. But if you want to grow in the right direction, you’re best option is to learn from a different source. Not all streams come from clean springs.”

Lisa sighed, frustrated. “Is there anything you can teach me? Perhaps you can tell me of that different source, which path is best for me to take?”

Maggie blinked her grey eyes slowly and said in all seriousness “Another question weighs on yer mind, one that would determine the answer to the other. Ye may ask me. Though I will say, ye might not like the answer.”

Lisa looked away from the glassy grey eyes. She had till sundown today to give Daniel an answer.. What could her future hold?

She looked back to Maggie and asked in a clear voice “Will I wed the baker’s son?”

Lisa screamed when Maggie suddenly grabbed her left hand with an iron grip and pricked her ring finger with a long needle. She let her hand go and Lisa brought it close to herself. Maggie then brought the tip of the needle to her lips and licked the small drop of blood from it. 

Lisa was frozen to the spot.

Maggie answered in a voice that seemed slightly different than before, raspier, lower. “You will wed the king. Dark his throne, dark his crown, dark his shroud. Red will be yours.”

Lisa’s confusion grew. “That makes no sense, how can I marry a King, is it a metaphor?”

Maggie gave no answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh the gears are starting to fall into place. These are the first steps toward the flames.
> 
> Hello, sorry it took me a while to post. (writer fears)   
> Thank you for reading this chapter and please tell me your thoughts in the comments section.


End file.
